


Are you ok?

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Isaac sees a sad man in the diner, his dad taught him to be polite and ask what happened





	

Stiles sat in the diner, it was the same one his dad used to take him.  
He remembered himself being a little boy, sitting in front of his dad, preaching about how he shouldn't eat pancakes because it's totally unhealthy.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice woke Stiles from his thoughts, Stiles looked behind him but saw nothing, he looked down and saw a small child standing in front of him.

"Uh- hi, have you lost your parents?" Stiles asked,

"No, I just wanted to ask if you're ok" the little boy explained.  
"You do?" Stiles said, shocked.

The little boy nodded "daddy said that when someone looks sad you should ask them what happened"

"I don't think you could help with this one..but thank you, I'm Stiles, what's your name?"

"My name is Isaac, " the little boy grinned "You have a funny name"

"Where's your dad?" Stiles asked,

"Sitting over there" Isaac pointed at the guy sitting in the corner and oh my god he looked like a god.

"Well then, let's get you back to him." Stiles stood up, they walked toward Isaac's table,

"I'm so sorry, sir.. Isaac just have a sensitive soul" the man apologized.  
"No, it's ok, I was sad. But Isaac here cheered me up."

"Oh." The man said,

"I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Derek."

"Can Stiles join us? Pleaseeeee daddy"

"Isaac, I'm sure Mr. Stiles has other things to do" Derek tried to calm Isaac,

"Actually, I wouldn't mind.. I kinda hate being alone"

"Well then, you should totally sit with us" Derek smiled at him, Stiles blushed and sat next to Derek,

They talked for the next hours, Stiles has never felt like that before.

Stiles told him about his dad's death anniversary and how he came to this diner every year to remember him, and Derek told him about how he lost family, and stayed only with his sisters and uncle,

"I had a really great time with you" Stiles said at the end of the evening, when Derek and Isaac walked him to his car, after Derek insisted to pay.

"I had a great time too" Derek said,

"Daddy" Isaac pulled Derek's hand "can stiles join us again?"

"You heard the kid" Derek said,

"I'd love to."

Years later, Stiles would come to this diner again, but this time he came with his family, he got to sit across the table with his step-son, looking at his husband, who was telling some terrible dad joke, he forced himself to laugh, even if it was horrible, it still made him smile.


End file.
